Behind the Ears
by Light8mare
Summary: When Nile mother-hens Kyoya into letting him treat an injury, he accidentally discovers a secret of his. Who knew that housecats weren't the only felines to enjoy scratching behind the ears? (Wildfang fluff)


**This was basically created as a truckload of Wildfang fluff. Any pairings you wish to assume can be assumed, however shipping was not my intention here. **

**There needs to be more Wildfang fluff.**

* * *

><p>"No- Nile! I am <em>fine!"<em>

"Lair! Quit squirming and let me see!"

The annoyed teen does the opposite and fights harder, but with a grunt Nile drags him back until Kyoya's back is pressed against his chest.

"Let. Me. Look," Nile demands once more, the threat of further restraint clear in his eyes.

With a petulant huff, Kyoya surrenders to Nile's administrations and Nile, silently cheering in success, lets go of the restless lion.

It was clear Kyoya didn't often receive help or treatment to any damage he caused himself in his reckless training. It was a habit that annoyed Nile, as he had been convinced from the day he watched the other jump into tornado that Kyoya was going to end up killing himself. Kyoya's obvious trust issues assured the task of helping him was anything but pleasant however.

Sometimes Nile gave in. The lion was just that when it came to administering care, and sometimes Nile was not capable of dealing with it. However, falling out of a large tree while climbing down and hitting your head very hard was _not _something he could let go of. Concussions were serious business after all.

Which brings us to why Nile is currently fighting Kyoya to search his head for the stupid bump.

Benkei was off looking for firewood (because Kyoya _insisted _upon camping at least once a week. He seemed to hold the belief that comfort bred weakness) and Demure was sorting out a bag of something a ways away, so fortunately for Kyoya, he was to be spared the indignity of having his subordinates see Nile running his fingers through his hair.

He hadn't expected it to be this thick, but Kyoya's hair was indeed a lion's mane of a challenge. Maneuvering it proved to be nearly more of a struggle than pinning the lion himself. Of course it _had _to be as complex as it's owner, what else was to be expected?

It was because of Nile's concentration on just getting through it that he didn't notice the effect his hands had on Kyoya until the noise started.

It was low and appreciative. Confused, Nile looks down at his face to find his expression relaxed and his eyes closed. What was going on?

Nile realizes that his hands had paused when lethargic blue eyes reappear halfway. The noise silences. Nile continues to run his fingers through and the eyes shut again, followed with the restarting of the low rumble.

_Oh my gosh... _Nile's mouth curves into a grin at his realization. Kyoya was _purring._

Nile struggles to contain his laughter at the sight of his leader downright _docile _from something as simple as fingers through his hair. He didn't even appear to be conscious of what was going on anymore, just simply slipping into housecat mode. It was weird and disturbingly near adorable at the same time.

Nile couldn't help it. He _had _to show this to someone.

"Demure!" He calls, half whispering, half shouting. Demure doesn't hear him, but notices his gaze from the corner of his eye. With a puzzled expression, he gets up and walks over, his face confused as to why Kyoya looked the way he did.

When Demure kneels down next to him, Nile mouths 'watch' and removes his hands. Kyoya's eyes open halfway again, apparently annoyed by the disappearance of the petting, and ceases to purr. After a pause, Nile replaces his hands and tangles his fingers through the viridian strands again. Immediately, cat-mode returns.

Demure and Nile exchange severely amused looks.

When Nile starts moving his hand away, Kyoya clearly decides for him that he isn't done, and insistently bumps his head into his retreating arm.

"Kyoya... Kyoya stop," Nile complains, no longer interested in taking advantage of his leader's weakness. Kyoya, however, has decided to get what he wants, and leans to the side, straight into Nile's shoulder.

"Kyo-" he cuts off with a small gasp when the lion begins rubbing his head adamantly against his shoulder.

"... And now nuzzling... He's a freaking cat!" Nile groans and tries to push him away, but Kyoya's already proven his insistence and digs his nose into his arm hard.

With a sigh, the Egyptian relents.

Demure stiffles chuckling as a no-longer-as-amused Nile continues petting Kyoya's hair.

"This is weird on so many levels..." Nile mutters.

"Why don't you just get up?" Demure suggests.

"Do you think it'd work?" Nile asks him dubiously. Demure only shrugs in reply.

With a sigh, Nile sits up on his heels, readying himself to bolt, and then he pulls back his hand.

"Go! Go!" Demure urges, looking far too amused for his own good. Niles complies, turning and racing several feet away before stopping, curious about Kyoya's reaction.

Kyoya blinks slowly, noticing the disappearance. Then he suddenly straightens. A look of horror grows on his face as it dawns on him as to what had just occurred. To the side, Demure has begun inching away, apparently realizing the danger he is in.

Unfortunately, Kyoya sees him.

"Aih!" Demure squeaks when Kyoya twists his arm. Somehow, despite being more than half a foot shorter, Kyoya manages to loom over him menacingly.

"Where. Is. He."

"Over there! Overthere! _Overthere_!" Demure cries, waving an accusing finger in Nile's direction.

"Oh thanks _a lot! _" Nile spins and runs for dear life.

Behind him, Kyoya chases like the lion he is, and Demure is trembling with mirth, taking obvious enjoyment in Nile's peril.

_Horus help me-!_

And then Kyoya pounces, knocking Nile flat on his chest and the wind from his lungs. He wheezes and yelps as one arm is locked up in a painful position while Kyoya knuckles a pressure point _hard. _

"Does it _hurt?" _Kyoya snarls sarcastically.

Not willing to play 'Uncle' with a lion, he snaps, "yes! It hur-_ah!"_

Kyoya had jabbed his side rapidly four times, making Nile squirm. "Are you sure? I'm not." The Egyptian gasps when his forearm is squeezed tightly enough to make the two bones protest. It occurs to him vaguely that Kyoya is capable of breaking it, but the note is pushed away, as he can tell this fight is too light-spirited for real damage to occur.

"Does it _hurt?! _Does it _hurt?!" _the greenete demands like an interrogator. More jabs hit his sides and knuckles dig into his scalp. "How 'bout _now!?"_

"Yes! Yes yes_yesyesyes ow ooouch! Stop!" _Nile writhes and kicks until Kyoya slides off his back. Immediately, Nile sits up and knocks Kyoya over, wanting to return the favor of being beat up.

They end up wrestling on the ground like siblings, and the thought occurs to Nile that he didn't know a thing about Kyoya's family. Come to think of it, he really didn't know anything about the guy. Kyoya was pretty closed off about his personal life, and it made him all the more curious.

Meanwhile, Benkei had gotten back. At the sight of both first and second in command of the team rolling around on the grass while gentle Demure watched with a look that resembed a villain's, he had halted.

"What the heck happened?"

Demure grins, showing off a mischievous streak Benkei hadn't seen before. "Oh, Nile was petting cats. You know how they like to be scratched behind the ears."

Benkei frowns slowly. "Is... Is that some sort of code? Do I even want to know?"

Demure just laughs and turns back to the show. Benkei decides to make an attempt for normalcy by trying to begin the fire, but he's drawn back to stare by the situation's weirdness.

The tussle ends when both bladers are suitably tired, both taken revenge enough that the score was no longer assured. They collapse on the grass panting.

"So you're not a one-trick fighter after all, huh? Blades and wrestling. Such talent."

"Yeah? Not as big of a city-boy as I thought, are you Kyoya?"

"Nah." The lion snorts at the sight beyond his head. "Those two dorks are enjoying themselves too much."

"Think we oughta fix that?" Nile suggests.

"Ready when you are."


End file.
